User talk:Weas-El
__TOC__ Re: Vandalism Thanks for reminding me! I'm not as active as I once was and I just hope that I can be in the future. I will check out everything you gave for me to look at. --HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 16:12, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Good News You have been promoted to rollback! This is for doing all the helping me out with deleting pages you've been doing around the wiki. It's really been helping out. Thanks --HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 14:58, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Actor Pictures Where are we allowed to get pictures of the actors for their pages?--Jack's Posse Fic 17:37, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :I usually try Wikipedia or Wikimedia Commons first, they often have free pictures. And I think the use of many copyrighted pictures is covered by "fair use". But I'm not sure how fair use works with international justice systems, I'm not from the U.S. ... That's why I try to avoid fair use and upload only free images. --Weas-El ✉ 20:55, August 19, 2011 (UTC) OK, thank you. So, how am I doing with the pages so far?--Jack's Posse Fic 21:00, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Great job, your help is hugely appreciated! :-) As I said before, I don't really know much about Nickelodeon shows, I accepted this admin job to fight vandalism. There's one little thing... When you add a tag to a page, please do not remove the other content (except if it blatantly violates Wikia's terms of use). That makes it much easier for me to verify the deletion request, because I don't have to check the page's history. --Weas-El ✉ 21:07, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you. I'm glad I'm being appreciated at one wiki. When I make the articles, I use what I already know, combine that with chiseling Nickelodeon shows in that actor's filmography (especially for Voice Actors), and I make it nice and condensed with a little introduction, which may mention a couple of non-Nick roles, but everything after will go through their Nickelodeon work--Jack's Posse Fic 21:16, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Request Can you change the NewPageLayout back so that the images would be to the right and at 300px? They always look better than thumbs especially with the new format, because the image sticks out more and is too small most of the time, and "Added by (Username)" shows up at the bottom, giving sometimes undeserved credit--Jack's Posse Fic 21:31, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, I prefer the thumb layout, you can change the displayed default thumb size in your profile. But to tell the truth I don't really care. If you like it as it was before, I'll change it back. --Weas-El ✉ 21:34, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you--Jack's Posse Fic 21:37, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Reminder While Nickelodeon may advertise series-important episodes as "specials" or "TV movies", please understand that the true definition especially for the Live action shows, except when noted in the title such as the NBB episode "Christmas Special", is an episode that lasts longer than 30 minutes. Episodes that fill 1.5 hours or more, such as iGo to Japan, iParty with Victorious, and Channel Chasers are considered the truest of TV movies. --Jack's Posse Fic 21:05, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Kids' Choice Awards How should we go about making articles on this? Just hosts? Hosts and Presenters? Hosts, presenters, and individual winners? And are we basing foreign Nickelodeon programming's inclusion on the wiki on their original American channel?--Jack's Posse Fic 12:44, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Err... I haven't heard about "Kids' Choice Awards" in my life. ;-) I've just run over the Wikipedia article. They're not only listing the winners, but hosts and slimed celebrities (??) too. I think the hosts and the rest aren't that important, so the list of winners should do. What do you think? :To tell the truth I don't fully understand your last question. As you certainly have noticed English isn't my first language. Could you elaborate a bit what you mean by that? --Weas-El ✉ 13:02, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I think the hosts are important, but the presenters would allow for too many tangents where otherwise they haven't done Nickelodeon work. My last question involves programming on Nickelodeon in other countries that air imported programming from America where it doesn't air on Nickelodeon--Jack's Posse Fic 13:05, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I still don't fully understand it... These foreign Nickelodeon stations broadcast the same shows as the U.S. Nickelodeon, but in a different block or something? I think if it's the same show we should conform with the original U.S. program and mention the differences as an aside. --Weas-El ✉ 13:19, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Weblykinly She's abusing her powers. She threatened to block me just because I argued with her, and doesn't care for my opinions over the notability of Sabrina related articles--Jack's Posse Fic 14:21, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I noticed and I'm a guy to clear that up. I don't think the Sabrina, the Teenage Witch pages should be removed because the show is Nickelodeon related. It aired on Nickelodeon and on it's Sister Channel, The N. I don't think it should be removed at all. --HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 15:40, August 22, 2011 (UTC)